


Out of Order

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Meeting, M/M, Marriage, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: How exactly Leon and Cloud's romance budded after only a single meeting. The bar room brawl was memorable.PREQUEL to Wager and Renewal.





	1. First meet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.   
> Cloud/Leon 
> 
> PREQUEL to Wager and Renewal

Leon really didn’t know why he’d thought liquor would help his migraine but here he was, sitting in a bar at a table tucked away in the corner. He wasn’t used to going to such places alone, but it was his own fault. He might not have craved company but that didn’t mean he necessarily yearned to be alone either. 

He had needed to get away. Balamb Garden had been his home but it had started to feel suffocating. His friends were important to him, but he needed to take a step away. He cared for his sister but he wanted to be on his own. His father, well, he wasn’t ready to open that particular box of emotions. 

Rinoa worried too much and he and Seifer really were going to end up beating the crap out of each other if left to their own devices.   
Leaving really had been for the best. 

Skipping grades as a kid had meant he graduated early and when the teaching aid position had appeared, he’d been interested. When Professor Merlin called himself to offer it to him, he accepted immediately. He packed up his things and traveled ten hours across the border before ending up in Radiant Garden. 

As a kid he never thought he’d end up being a teacher of any kind but it enabled him to mix his hobbies with a subject he enjoyed. Who didn’t like weapons and war strategies? 

Leon rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and waved down the dark haired bartender who bore a striking resemblance to Rinoa for a refill. He’d only been in town a few weeks when he’d stumbled across 7th Heaven and hadn’t regretted it yet. It was the sort of place he’d bring his friends should they ever show up and knowing them, they would at some point. It was an odd mixture of quiet and busy. There was no hassle in sitting in the corner even when the rowdiest patrons were present. 

“Here you go, Leon.” The woman set his fresh glass down, he really should ask her name at some point… 

“Thanks,” 

It was a nice place for the size, and it hadn’t surprised him to learn that the owner was also the bartender. She was definitely the type of woman to learn everyone’s name, so he wasn’t surprised she’d latched onto his.

“Tifa!” A man with chaotic red hair and sunglasses shouted the second he stepped through the door. He held his arms open with a grin and the bar owner rolled her eyes before leaning into his hug. “How you been?” 

“You were just here three days ago. Not like you’ve missed much.” The woman, Tifa, snorted. 

Leon didn’t gawk but it was easy to watch the conversation unfolding. It wasn’t like there was anything else to watch and they were the ones being loud. 

Behind the redhead, a bald man entered-also wearing sunglasses. What was with that? It was dark out… 

That guy didn’t say a word but instead froze when Tifa offered him a one sided hug that seemed friendlier then he one the redhead got. 

“I never know with you.” The redhead beamed hard. “I always miss the excitement. Especially when blondie shows his face.” 

Tifa sighed. “Boys. Someday you’ll play nice. Now do you want a drink?” She received a happy ‘yes ma’am’ and the bald man just nodded and took a stool at the bar. 

It made Leon’s lips twitch upwards. These men seemed used to rough fights, smart alec responses, and brawls but something about the woman had them pulling out their manners. If that didn’t make him think of home… 

His thoughts drifted off again, having nothing to focus on other than the redheads occasional laughter that seemed to overlap every other noise in the bar. He went back to his drink and scrolled through his phone, wondering what the hell he was going to tell his sister. She had been particularly put out that he hadn’t given more notice to his move. 

“Get back in here!” Tifa’s raised voice had him jerking his eyes up again. The bar owner was practically sprawled across the bartop, clutching a blond man but the back of his jacket and pulling him into a stool before he could slip back out unnoticed. 

“Blondie!” The redhead grinned. “What? You don’t wanna hang out with us? Not cool man.” 

“Stop avoiding us.” Tifa grinned, looking as mischievous as the red head. “You don’t come around nearly enough anymore! Come sit!”

“I guess i don’t have much of a choice.” The blond said, his voice softer than his friends. “I thought Barret was working tonight?” 

Tifa’s brows rose, deceivingly innocent. “So are you only stopping by on nights i’m not here?” 

“I didn’t say that, and i would never avoid you.” The blond said, but his own small smile seemed to say at least part of that was a lie. 

Leon stared, how could he not? He’d never much cared for blonds but this one was different. He was handsome, hell was was borderline beautiful. The spiky hair should have been something he made fun of but it seemed to suit this guy. He was built like someone not easily taken down but it was the tiny smile that held Leon’s attention so perfectly. 

“Sounds like a liar,” The redhead smirked. “I don’t think he wants to be our friend no more.” 

“Shove it, Reno.” The blond smiled, gently pulling Tifa’s hand off of his clothing and relaxing on at the bar. It was only seconds later that a beer was put in front of him. 

“No manners.” Reno complained. “No manners at all, right Rude?” 

The bald man nodded but didn’t actually say anything. It wasn’t hard to see where his attention was. 

“I swear, if you two start a fight in my bar i will beat you both so bad you’ll forget your names.” Tifa snapped. 

“C’mon, we’ve never started a fight in here.” Reno complained. 

The blond offered that small smile again. “We have ended a few fights in here.” 

Leon rolled his eyes and forced himself to look back at his phone. He wasn’t doing this. He had enough changes in his life and didn’t need to add to it. He certainly didn’t need to align himself with a second set of rowdy friends. He had lesson plans to work on and kids practically his own damn age to intimidate. Not that that part was proving to be a challenge. 

Cute blonds weren’t something he had the time for. 

He focused on his drink and phone and didn’t look up again until the odd silence occurred to him. The bar had gone totally silent, everyone looking towards the door where seven men stood all in black, their faces covered by hoods. There was some kind of heart shaped emblem on their sleeves but it meant nothing to Leon. The one in front held a gun and pointed it directly at Tifa. A robbery? 

“Woah,” the blond jumped off his stool but instead of running like any other sane person would he blocked his friend, standing in front of the gunman. “Can’t we work something out?” 

“Money,” Was all he said. 

“Booze,” Another added. 

“Awe, Cloud, they don’t wanna be your friend either.” Reno commented, voice dripping with amusement. “Maybe you should be nicer. Smile or something.” 

The second the gunman switched his attention to Reno, Cloud struck. He snatched the gun right from his hand and slammed it back against the gunman’s face, knocking him to the ground.

Cloud smirked, pocketing the gun and instead going after the others with his bare hands. He had another hooded figure knocked out by the time Reno appeared by his side with a baton in his hand. 

Rude entered the fight easily but the most surprising was Tifa herself. She hurled herself over the bar counter and sent one of the figures flying with a kick to his chest. Yes, she was definitely a woman to be wary of. 

Four more men entered in those ridiculous black jackets, each of them armed. 

“How many of you punks are there!” Reno snarled. 

Leon had to wonder if this was a normal occurrence because the rest of the patrons merely watched on. If it was and they got beat so badly every time, they really needed to rethink their business. 

When one of them crashed into his table, he sighed. “Whatever.” Leon grabbed his empty glass and cracked it over the offenders head, knocking him out. It was an entrance to the fight he didn’t much care to dive into but he was ready anyway. 

He grabbed one of the fools by his collar, kicking his knee out from under him before cracking his palm against his nose. He went down in a howl of pain like all the others. 

“You’re good.” Leon turned, halted only by the blond man. Up close the shocking blue eyes practically glowed. 

“Whatever,” he muttered, glancing around the bar and snatching up one more idiot to disable. The last standing intruder was knocked out by Tifa and those able scurried out the door in a panic. 

“And stay out, you brats!” Reno yelled. “I swear, no respect.” 

“They should keep out, but they just don’t learn.” Rude agreed, taking his seat again. 

There were still at least five men unconscious on the ground, and Tifa stepped over one to approach Cloud and Leon. “Thank you Leon. We totally appreciate the help.” 

Leon nodded, “Sorry, i broke a glass.” 

Tifa snorted. “Usually there are tables smashed to pieces. One time they even knocked over a shelf behind the bar and bottles went flying.” 

“We mourned that day,” Cloud added. 

Tifa elbowed him, “A glass is nothing. The help was more than worth it.” 

“Sure,” he answered vaguely. 

“Hey Tifa! You making new friends? Who’s this guy?” Reno yelled. 

“Pipe down!” Tifa growled, “Stop being assholes.” She stomped off back towards the bar. “I’ll bring you another Leon, as a thank you!” 

“Mm,” Leon sighed, going back to his corner table. He had seated himself before realizing he’d had company. 

“Name’s Cloud. I know Tifa said it but thanks for the help.” 

“I’m Leon and don’t worry about it. Been months since i got into a fight.” Since before he moved and got to take out his aggression on Seifer. 

Cloud nodded slowly. “That little gang has been popping up lately. The Heartless. What they lack in skill they make up for in numbers.”

“Heartless,” Leon rolled his eyes. “How cute.” 

“Exactly. They'll learn sooner or later that no one down this way is afraid of them.” Cloud said, somehow looking amused with his face more or less blank. “How do you know Tifa?” 

Leon shrugged. “To be honest i wasn’t aware i did know her. I just come here sometimes.” 

Cloud nodded once. “Ah. This place is her baby. She makes note of all customers she likes. Must be new though, i haven’t seen you before. Definitely haven’t seen you fight before, that i’d remember.” 

“Right,” Leon said slowly. “I’ve only been in Radiant Garden a few weeks.” 

That got him that small smile and it was entirely different seeing it up close. Leon fortunately didn’t have to worry about staring as Tifa reappeared with his drink. 

“My goodness, you’ve gotten Cloud to say more than a sentence. I’m impressed.” Her tone was teasing and Cloud cut his eyes at her. He was definitely missing something.

“Dramatic,” Cloud grumbled. “See you later, Leon.” He got up and flicked Tifa’s forehead with his middle finger before wandering off into one of the bars back rooms. 

Tifa sighed but still sounded amused. “Oh dear, i’ve gone and prodded his feelings too hard.” She offered Leon a wink. “Enjoy your drink, and please don’t be a stranger. After getting into a barroom brawl with you i think it’s safe to say we’re friends.” 

“Oh, sure?” Leon blinked, fighting to keep his eyes on Tifa and not Cloud’s retreating form. 

She swatted at his shoulder playfully and wondered back to the bar where Reno was already telling an exaggerated story of the fight that just occurred. 

“Weird people.” Leon muttered, going back to his drink.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a little too easy to accidentally spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy  
> Cloud/Leon

He should have gone straight home, it was already late and he had so much work to do. Unfortunately, he’d end up beating the hell out of his neighbor for his too loud music if he didn’t relax a little first. 

Merlin was such a bastard. The prestigious professor was a prick and had taken off in the middle of the semester, leaving Leon to do the work he’d left behind. Leon didn’t mind the teaching but the staff meetings and offices hours were irritating. The whole reason Merlin even had a teaching aid was because the amount of work required two people. At least he was being recommended left and right for his own courses… 

He dropped down onto a bar stool and opened up the folder he’d brought in with him while he waited for Tifa to get to him. No one would give a damn if he worked a little and he couldn’t go home so wound up. He had papers to grade once he did, making anything he got done now helpful. 

“Hey,” 

Leon’s gazed jerked up at the soft masculine voice and realized it wasn’t Tifa working tonight. The last thing he expected was to be met with bright blue eyes and wild blond hair. “Cloud,” 

“Leon,” Cloud smiled very faintly. 

“I didn’t know you worked here.” Leon said slowly. 

“Part time, when Tifa’s short staffed or has plans herself.” Cloud said in the same soft manner that seemed to be his preference. 

“Oh,” Was Leon’s brilliant response. 

“Beer?” Cloud offered. 

Leon heaved a heavy sigh. “Please.” It was one of few things that would relax him for the time being since sex or getting into a fight were out of the question.

Cloud’s smile grew a notch. “I.D.?” 

“Really?” Leon looked bemused but pulled his wallet out anyway. “Is that really necessary?” 

“You look like a teenager.” 

“So do you, but you’re the bartender.” Leon rolled his eyes and handed his licence over to Cloud. 

Cloud chuckled softly. “True.” He took the I.D. noting the legal age. “Only a bit younger than me,” He said vaguely before continuing. “Squall?” 

Leon plucked his licence out of his hand with a scowl and shoved it away. “Leon. I don’t go by Squall anymore.” 

Cloud hummed, pouring the beer just off to the side before setting it in front of Leon. “Any reason why?” 

“I’m not that person anymore.” 

“I see, I think i’ll stick with Squall if it’s all the same to you.” 

Leon’s scowl deepened, sipping once from his beer. “It’s not. I don’t like Squall.” 

“Your mom name you Squall?” Cloud asked, looking fairly amused. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how to answer. “Isn’t that usually the case?” 

Cloud nodded. “It’s why i’ll call you Squall.” 

“My mom’s dead.” 

“So is mine.” Cloud smiled faintly, leaning his elbows against the opposite side of the bar across from Leon. “So for your mom, i’m gonna call you by your name. I don’t care what everyone else calls you.” 

Leon made an irritated noise. “Who the hell do you think you are?” 

“Hold that thought,” Cloud said, wandering off to the other end of the bar to pour drinks and take money. He moved swiftly, flipping bottles and tossing liquid filled glasses down the bartop. He spoke to everyone easily but his face remained carefully blank. Those little smiles weren’t handed out to just anyone. 

The regulars obviously knew him well and he exited the bar area to weave through the tables, refiling glasses and doing the work of at least two people. It wasn’t until he headed back to the bar and subsequently Leon’s corner that Leon realized he hadn’t gone back to his papers and had instead chosen to watch Clouds every movement. 

“Who do i think i am?” Cloud repeated, leaning against the bartop again. “That’s a question that involves a lot of baggage. Probably more than you’re prepared for.” 

“You don’t look all that complicated,” 

“No? What do i look like?” 

Leon didn’t answer immediately and went back to his drink. “Based off brief observations you’re a nosy buffoon that can pour a drink and fight moderately well.” 

Cloud’s lips twitched at the word moderately. “So there have been observations?” 

“Shut up,” Leon rolled his eyes, hoping his face remained neutral. “With all the black you wear you’re more like a rain Cloud.” 

Cloud snorted but even his eyes crinkled with amusement. “Criticism?” 

“Not really.” 

“Hm, I might have made a few observations myself.” Cloud commented. “That night when the Heartless were here, i mean. It definitely wasn’t the first fight you’ve been in. I’d say you’ve had a little professional guidance.” 

Leon shrugged. “From seven to seventeen.”

“It shows.” Cloud mused. “You also seem to keep to yourself, which i took to mean you’re a bit introverted. Tifa says it’s probably because you’re new around here and don’t know a lot of people. I’m still holding onto it being more your choice.” 

“So you’re talking about me now?” 

“Yes,” Cloud said, completely unashamed. His eyes dropped down to the papers Leon had been working on. “Teacher?” 

Leon frowned faintly. “Yes,” 

“What grade?” 

“College.” 

Cloud looked fairly surprised but his soft smile remained. “So i guess you’re ridiculously smart too.” 

“Not ridiculously,” Leon muttered. 

“Well then maybe we’ll see how clever you are,” Cloud muttered, leaning over Leon’s papers and pushing somewhat into Leon’s personal space. “I bet we’re more alike than you realize.” 

Leon’s throat went dry but fortunately didn’t feel the betrayal of his face heating. “I don’t see it,” 

Cloud shrugged. “I rarely have a reason to branch out of my comfort zone, but i admit, i only extend myself so far.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Cloud! Stop flirting and get me a drink before i climb behind the bar!” 

Cloud sighed as the woman’s voice that drifted across the bar. “Pray for me,” 

“What?” 

Turning around, Cloud snapped. “Yuffie! You touch that bottle and i will duct tape you to the ceiling. Again.” 

The blond dashed off to the other end of the bar where a short haired women was grinning. She had been caught right in the middle of reaching over the bartop to help herself and jerked back with a squeak when Cloud reached for her. 

Flirting… The word whirled around in his head. Well, who was he to deny a hot blond even if he was mildly irritating. He wasn’t exactly one for relationships but maybe a brief companion could be arranged. Sex might not have been so out of reach after all. 

Leon shook his head, trying to ignore his sudden hard on and instead focus back on his work. Cloud might have succeeded him distracting him for a few minutes but he still had lessons to plan and papers to grade. He shuffled his papers around again and stopped at the bright blue ink he didn’t remember scrawled across his lesson planner. 

 

Cloud Strife. XXX-XXX-XXXX

 

When the hell had he…

He looked up at Cloud who was playfully wrestling that loud woman back into her stool. With the way he looked amused and given how loudly she laughed, they were obviously friends. He flicked her nose and she pouted. 

The blond didn’t strike h im as much of a people person but he clearly meshed well with the friends he did have. 

Without hesitation, Leon pulled out his phone to save Cloud’s number before he inevitably lost that sheet of paper. It was of course fate that that was the moment Cloud looked back over at him, eyes practically glowing in triumph. 

It was cute, but that was all. He might call him when he had some free time but that didn’t mean he was looking for a relationship. He was too old to have a crush.


	3. Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any reason will do to spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy   
> Cloud/Leon

Leon threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and left his office behind him. He had no weekend classes and was going to spend his days off refusing to leave his apartment. There was barely a difference in age between him and his students but he was already feeling old and considering them children. 

He walked past them, ignoring the whispering as he did so. They tried to invite him out often, expecting to create some kind of camaraderie between them but Leon seriously wasn’t interested. He didn’t grade on a curve and he wasn’t allowing his students to try and get to know him on a personal level. 

It wasn’t happening. He was officially off the clock and made his way towards the parking lot. Even from a distance he could hear the loud rumbles of an approaching motorcycle. It was an intimidating beast that was as beautiful as it’s rider. With perfect control it slid to a stop by the curb right in front of Leon. 

“Right on time,” Leon congratulated. 

In front of him, Cloud pulled his helmet off and offered a tiny smile. “Your chariot awaits.” 

Leon snorted, reaching out to cup Cloud’s neck to tug him closer for a brief kiss. It was one of those moments where it was far too easy to ignore his chattering students who loved spreading rumors about his hot, motorcycle riding boyfriend. 

“Someone’s had a long day,” Cloud observed, passing over a second helmet. 

“Yeah, you want to spend the weekend at my apartment to make me feel better?” 

Cloud’s shoulders shook, betraying his laughter. “Best offer i’ve gotten in some time. Yes.”

They both slid their helmets back on and Leon threw a leg over the side of the bike to hold onto Cloud from behind. The bike was revved once before Cloud took off, weaving through the parking lot and then into traffic with a mix of speed and danger. It had taken him weeks to get Leon to trust him enough to go for a ride and it had quickly become addicting since. 

Holding onto Cloud wasn’t the only enjoyable part, but it was a key factor. They’d been dating five months, and it was four months and two weeks longer than Leon had expected at the beginning. The more they discovered about the other, the more they were reluctant to let go, so they hadn’t. 

Cloud stopped at Leon’s apartment where they spent most of their time together. Cloud had a small place he rented inside Cid’s airship. It was fine for one person but not really conducive to more than that even though it was shared on certain weekends. 

“You don’t have Denzel this weekend, right?” Leon asked as they stumbled up the stairs to his apartment. “Not trying to deprive the kid.” 

Cloud chuckled. “No, he’s on some school trip with Marlene and a couple other kids. You know how teenagers are. He thinks he’s grown.” 

“He’s only fifteen. He’s a baby.” Leon shot back, pulling Cloud inside with him. He’d been somewhat surprised when he’d met Cloud’s little brother for the first time. The kid was sweet and not quite as soft spoken as his brother but it was clear he idolized Cloud. There was almost an eight year difference between them and when their mother had died when Cloud was twelve, he’d refused to let his brother go. Details were still fuzzy but a tiny Cloud had evidently smuggled himself and his baby brother onto Cid’s first airship and had been working for the older man ever since. 

Most of the money Cloud made went towards keeping his brother in school where he lived full time, but even as he got older he came home often. 

“He hasn’t been a baby in a while.” Cloud grinned, pulling off his outer riding leathers. “He did suggest heavily what i could be doing with my free weekend after all.” 

Leon rolled his eyes and couldn’t help a smile. No one had been more surprised than him when Cloud’s kid brother actually liked him. He’d heard stories over how protective the young boy was over his brother but Denzel had apparently found Leon fascinating. 

“I wonder where he got his ideas.”

“You of all people should know that school does not keep students naive, right professor?” Cloud mocked. 

“Be quiet,” Leon said, dropping his messenger bag and helmet down on the barely used dining room table. He turned back to Cloud, swiftly pressing the blond back into the nearest wall before attaching their mouths. The kiss started off slow and evolved from there. 

Kissing Cloud had been a surprising delight, seconded only to how pliant Cloud would allow himself to be when the two were alone. 

“Squall…” Cloud mumbled, happily drifting off. It was too easy to be distracted by touches. 

“You are such a pain with that,” he muttered, but had long since grown used to hearing his first name on Cloud’s lips. It didn’t make him so angry when Cloud said it. 

Leon pressed Cloud against the wall, one knee spreading Cloud’s legs apart while his fingers slid up the front of Cloud’s tee-shirt. 

“Fucking...Squall…” Cloud gave a breathy sigh, eyes closed and face pink as he let Leon do as he wanted. For all he had been the one to first flirt, he was a true loner with very little experience at relationships. He didn’t like to be touched or cornered into awkward situations. Leon had been altogether different, a risk he became desperate to take. 

Cloud’s skin jumped under Leon’s fingers, not quite ticklish but still unused to being touched. It had him squirming in a way Leon was all too fond off. 

“C’mon.” 

“We just started,” Leon said, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. “You’re not even desperate yet.” 

Cloud growled, his hips bucking up against Leon’s knee. “You don’t actually have to make me a babbling mess every time.” 

“What’s the fun in that?” Leon muttered, nipping down Cloud’s neck until the blond’s head lulled to the side while he moaned. He unclasped Cloud’s belt, pushing his hand into his open pants to stroke along his cock. “No underwear again?” 

“Shut up,” Cloud chuckled, voice breaking into a gasp. “Squall! Damn it!” 

Leon curled his fingers around him, his light touch more than enough to send Cloud into a downward spiral. “I haven’t even started.” 

Cloud shuddered, arms wrapping themselves around Leon’s neck. He always did need something to hold onto. “Missed you this week.” 

“Missed you too.” Leon muttered, “Worse when i have Yuffie texting me pictures of you all day.” 

“What?” Cloud jerked, embarrassment seeping into his features that was dissolved into a moan when his nipple was pinched. 

“Oh yeah, i get a new series most days. Yesterday was you crawling all over your motorcycle, half naked and covered in oil doing whatever it is the fuck you do it keep it tuned up.” Leon said, shoving Cloud’s pants off his hips until they fell to his knees. 

“Gonna kill her,” Cloud panted. 

“Oh i can’t complain about them,” Leon muttered roughly. “I like them alot even if it has given me a healthy dose of hesitation at checking my phone while teaching.”

He pulled Cloud’s shirt over his head, peeling away all the layers one at a time while keeping his hand on Cloud’s cock. 

“Delete them,” Cloud mumbled, making a noise he would deny until his dying day. 

Leon grinned. “No way,” With an arm wrapped around Cloud’s waist he dragged him to the couch. Cloud’s cussing over his loose pants and shoes being in the way only made him laugh. “Quit fidgeting, you’re getting all tangled up.” 

“Who’s fault is that! I swear you’re going to be black and blue by tomorrow.” Cloud said, hissing when his back collided with the couch. 

Leon ignored the comment and went back to pulling off the rest of Cloud’s clothes. “When are you gonna admit that you like being carried around?” 

Cloud flushed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, first off, i don’t. Second, that was dragging not carrying.” 

“You’re heavy.” Leon conceded, straddling Cloud’s hips and drawing him into another kiss. That fast the conversation was over and they were both too focused on the other to care about words. Cloud hazily clawed at Leon’s clothes while Leon went back to mapping out every inch of Cloud’s skin. 

They were both quiet people by nature and could have whole conversations in a sentence or less. Being soft spoken didn’t mean they lacked the emotions to go along with a normal romantic relationship, it was just hard for others to see. 

Leon lost his clothes and they didn’t bother to even try and make it to the bedroom, the couch worked just as well. They’d had months of practice at balancing themselves and neither had ever been shoved off. 

They’d found that they liked contact with one another and often looked for reasons to press against the other, even if Cloud remained twitchy. 

“Squall please,” Cloud rumbled, his tone low. His fingers dug into Squall’s muscles but was easily losing himself to Squall’s touches. “Damnit.” 

Leon didn’t respond, there was no reason to. His mouth was busy leaving a dark mark on Cloud’s collar bone anyway. He had a handful of Cloud’s ass and hummed in approval when Cloud wrapped his legs around his waist. 

They rocked against each other in a frenzy of touches and groans. Familiar fondling only increased their matching arousals and movements grew more frantic. 

Cloud pawed at Leon, desperate to hold him close. When Leon wrapped his fingers around both of their erections to drag them together, Cloud’s breathing grew louder. 

“You’re barely hanging on, Rain Cloud.” Leon muttered, his own hazy gaze watching Cloud’s pleasured expressions. “Too fucking pretty.” With a rough jerk Cloud moaned and came, Leon following only seconds later. The mess covered his hand and Cloud’s chest but none of that mattered once exhaustion set in. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath and pressing against the other. 

“Feeling better?” Cloud asked, voice quiet. 

“It’s a start.” Leon nodded once, an arm wrapped around his waist. 

Cloud’s smile grew. “A start? That why you didn’t fuck me?” 

Leon pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “We have all weekend. No need to rush.” 

“Says the Lion that pounced as soon as we walked through the door.” 

“Pounce again after we shower and eat.” 

Cloud chuckled, sliding his fingers into Leon’s hair. “I don’t even believe we’ll be getting up any time soon. Nap first?” 

“It’s like you were made for me,” Leon said, his tone almost teasing. They rested against each other drifting off to sleep, Leon tracing lazy patterns against Cloud’s skin until he was out.


	4. Private Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're an open book to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.  
> Cloud/Leon

Leon sat in his car and watched the end of the class through the large windows. The windows were usually covered in some way to give the class privacy but the nice weather had warranted a little change. 

Several times a week, Cloud taught self defense classes. One of them was for children and another was for serious athletes looking for a good workout or hobby but the others all seemed to be directed towards middle aged woman. 

Leon had smirked in blatant amusement the first time he’d stopped by and seen Cloud teaching a room filled with moms who were all trying their best to keep up with whatever lesson Cloud was teaching them step by step. 

It was funnier still once the class was over and the woman would flock to Cloud with questions or compliments. Seeing his normally stoic boyfriend flustered by the woman treating him more like a son than a teacher was hilarious, or at least it had been before he started hearing the stories. 

He’d been waiting for Cloud to finish one day and was waiting inside when he was told multiple stories from women who had fended off muggers, rapists and abusive relationships all thanks to Cloud’s classes. It stopped being so funny after that. 

There was a moment Leon worried about how so many mother figures would react to Cloud’s love interest but the blond had just smirked and introduced his boyfriend to the women. 

They were thrilled and were all to happy to gush over the professor that had caught their Cloud. Leon had spent at least two days glaring at Cloud for that stunt. 

With so many women present, Leon had opted to stay in his car this time, watching Cloud work with two women specifically. He had a grace when moving that Leon loved to watch. It was a honed skill he spent years perfecting though even Leon sometimes questioned where he’d learned it. He assumed there were just all kinds on Cid’s airship and Cloud picked things up. It was enchanting, though he’d deny showing up for their date early just to sit in his car and watch him teach his class. 

When the class let out, Leon sank back down into the driver's seat. It didn’t stop one or two women from noticing him anyway and waving happily. 

He hoped to god those women never met his father… 

When his phone chimed he knew it was Cloud, promising to be out in a few minutes. It was a pattern they’d fallen into but Leon found he enjoyed the reliability of it. He never pictured himself having anything close to a traditional relationship but Cloud was changing his mind about a lot of things. 

Things he never thought he’d have felt possible and all because of a soft spoken blond who had decided to have his way in one risky relationship. 

He started slightly when his passenger side door opened and Cloud slid in. He’d evidently had a quick shower if his fresh clothes and damp hair was anything to go on. 

“Hey Squall,” Cloud offered a small smile as he leaned closer for a kiss. “You got here early.”

“Not that early.” 

Cloud stifled a laugh. “Yeah, okay.” 

Leon ran his fingers through Cloud’s wet locks. “Dinner, Rain Cloud?” 

Cloud made a face, “Stop calling me that.” 

“Stop calling me Squall.” 

“No way.” 

Leon shrugged, “Then deal with it.” He turned the car on and drove off with his fingers laced with Cloud’s. They were often on the same page and Leon couldn’t remember ever connecting with another person so fast. For their first anniversary, they’d taken the biggest-possibly stupidest-risk of their relationship and eloped. 

It had been a month since than and they still hadn’t told anyone. Only Aerith had honed in on their matching rings and had joyously not said a word. 

Leon pulled into a drive through to grab dinner. It was something they did every few dates to ensure some alone time. It seemed like every time they tried to have a real dinner, Yuffie appeared. Another occasion had been Tifa an a rare night out with a guy neither of them knew which annoyed the hell out of Cloud-too over protective for his own good. 

Worse had been when they bumped into one or two of Leon’s students or colleagues. The universe didn’t want them to be social and they were all too happy to listen. 

Leon found a mostly empty parking lot to pull into and both men turned sideways in their seats to face each other while they ate. It might not have been romantic, but it was quiet and let them be alone with each other. They were all too fond of that. 

“We can totally afford that little cottage that Aerith found for us. It’s pretty reasonable all things considered but we could do it together.” Cloud said

Leon sighed and nodded. “Good. I guess i miss you or something but i’m looking forward to actually living together.” 

“Awe,” Cloud mocked, but his smile was genuine. “Getting out of the airship would be nice, but who knows if i’ll even know how to live in an area with space.” 

“I have a feeling you’ll grow accustomed to it,” Leon said, taking a bite from his burger. 

Cloud rearranged himself, throwing a leg over one of Leon’s as they ate in the small space. “You know, anyone else would think we did things out of order. Very quickly too.” 

“Yeah,” Leon sighed. “I would have called someone married after only a few months an idiot but they aren’t us.” He looked at Cloud and knew his feelings weren’t about to change. “We work.” 

“We do.” Cloud agreed, sipping his soda. “I mean, we must. I’m risking being murdered by several different people when they find out they aren’t getting a wedding.” 

Leon shuddered. “You haven’t even met my friends. I’m a dead man walking.” 

Cloud snickered. “It’ll be fine. We’ve more or less worked everything out. I don’t know how much out of order we can go from here.” Personally, he thought continuing to date after marriage was only productive, but Leon’s faint frown didn’t go unnoticed. “What?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“And that’s bullshit.” Cloud said, nudging Leon with his foot. “What? Did you have something else in mind?” 

Leon looked borderline uncomfortable for just a moment before he sighed it away. “Maybe but we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“This is us, talking about it. Go on.” 

“Mm…” Leon sighed again. “How do you feel about kids?” 

Cloud stared, absorbing the words quietly. He continued to eat as he thought about not only the topic at hand but Leon’s expression. “You know i’ve raised Denzel since he was four. I know my way around kids. What exactly are you asking?” 

It was rare to see Leon looking uncomfortable for more than a second but the same uncertainty kept appearing. “I was raised in an orphanage.” 

“I know.” 

“It sucked.” 

Cloud nodded slowly. “You want to adopt.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I want to talk about adopting,” Leon said after a pause. “It’s not just me anymore. Doesn’t have to be now…” 

“I was an orphan too, you know. Cid was there for me but he’s hardly ten years older than i am. Not exactly the father of the year type.” Cloud chuckled, sipping from his soda. “I understand a little of what you feel. I mean, damn, i snuck onto an airship just to avoid being sent to an orphanage. I’m not opposed to adopting.” 

Tension seeped out of Leon and he rested back against the drivers side door. “Okay.” 

Cloud kept watching his husband and knew there was more. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” 

“Maybe,” 

“Maybe like you’ve been looking up the costs of raising a child or maybe like you’ve been flipping through child profiles and have a baby all picked out?” 

Leon visibly winced. “Um,” 

“Boy or girl?” Cloud smirked. 

Leon actually pouted, reminded once more that Cloud could read him every bit as well as Leon could read him. “Boy…” 

“Well, tell me more Lion.” 

There was a moment of silence where they both studied the others face. Words and feelings were conveyed easily between them and when Leon was sure Cloud wasn’t just humoring him he set his food aside to reach into the back seat. He pulled his leather messenger bag he used to classes into his lap and after a moment of digging pulled out a plain brown folder. 

“Here.” 

Cloud licked his fingers clean before wiping them on his jeans and taking the folder to flip through. It was a file on a baby boy only one year old. A kid that young wasn’t exactly in his comfort zone but he doubted Leon had gone looking for a baby in the first place either. Something must have jumped out at him. 

Riku. He was just a tiny thing in the picture provided. A sad frown, sadder eyes and silver hair that eerily reminded him of someone he used to know. Already this little boy had been in eight different homes and seemed to have problems. He didn’t make noises and rarely cried. That on it’s own didn’t sound so bad, but it wasn’t normal. It seemed he didn’t smile or laugh either. 

“Is he okay?” Cloud asked slowly as he continued reading. 

“The social worker i spoke with says it a bit too early to tell, he’s still just a baby but he’s incredibly observant for his age. I know it could literally be dozens of different reasons for why he doesn't communicate and some of them can be medical but…” Leon frowned. “I didn’t communicate either. Not talking doesn’t always signal the end of the world.” 

That made Cloud smile. The two of them could easily relate to being on the quiet side. “So you’re attached already.” 

Leon offered a one sided shrug. “Do you want to meet him?” 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, closing the folder to finish eating but keeping it to continue going through. It was then he noticed the rest of the tension fading away. He would have hated to see what Leon’s expression would have done had he not agreed. It wasn’t just about adopting anymore but about this particular child. “One thing though.” 

“Mm?” 

Cloud grinned. “Can we please adopt him before we tell anyone we’re married? Everyone will be too busy fussing over the baby to be too pissed.” 

Leon laughed before he could help it. Cloud spoke like it was already a done deal. “Absolutely. No way would i dare risk breaking our out of order streak.” 

“Love you,” Cloud grinned. 

“Likewise, Rain Cloud.”


	5. Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only had to set eyes on him to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

They put in their application to adopt Riku and waited anxiously to be interviewed. The process was different in Radiant Garden and Leon had been studying it since adopting had become a real option. They had wanted to keep the whole thing a surprise so everyone wouldn’t have to share their disappointment should it not go through but Tifa had spotted the papers and excitement had trumped common sense and most of their friends now knew about the attempt. 

Leon and Cloud were both pretty sure that Tifa and Aerith were already buying things and hiding them should the baby boy get to come home. 

The support they got was overwhelming, even if more than one of their friends had hinted at them needing to be married.  
The pair had moved into a little house with a sizable yard and had gotten to work on making it livable. To say that they were equally hopeful that the nursery would get to stay such was obvious. 

They had worries a plenty but most of them revolved around being financially stable enough to adopt. They didn’t worry about being a same sex couple since it was Radiant Garden but other factors could ruin their chances. Neither had reliable guardians growing up and there were years of Cloud’s life that were questionably blank while he was working for Cid full time. 

When the first social worker they met with seemed less than thrilled to be handling their case, Cloud made a call. He didn’t ask what Vincent did, but the man knew people, and more, knew secrets. 

Vincent was happy to help with a little persuasion from both Cloud and Cid and had somehow smoothed out the entire application process. When the couple returned they even found a new, happier social worker waiting for them, Shera. Vincent was a scary miracle worker. 

The day they were meeting Riku for the first time began with meeting Shera at his foster home for a few last minute notes. 

“Normally we would meet somewhere else,” Shera was explaining beside her car. “But we thought we’d try to disrupt his day as little as possible.” 

“How many kids are here?” Leon asked. 

“Seven. The four older kids are in school today. The other two are older than Riku and have more or less stopped trying to engage him in games, i'm told.” Shera said, looking through her papers. “The novelty of him being the new little boy here has worn off i guess and Riku doesn't seem to want their attention.” 

Cloud nodded slowly. “Is it incredibly rude to ask about this home? I know he’s been moved several times.” 

Shera sighed sadly. “Yes. After he was taken from his parents because of drug use, his first two homes were little improvement. One neglect and one suspected verbal abuse. Since then the homes have all been better but the foster parents were intimidated about fulfilling any future needs he might have.” 

“I see,” Leon frowned. 

“This is a good home, but they’re stretched a little thin. They’re happy to keep him, but happier to see him get adopted.” Shera smiled a little. “They’re hoping you like the little guy.” 

Leon wanted to tell her that that wouldn’t be an issue, but he and Cloud only nodded again. They loved him and hadn’t even met him yet. They’d spent a month preparing which was an unheard of, short waiting period but one did not shun Vincent’s miracles. 

“We’d like to meet him,” Cloud said softly, making it clear that they weren’t backing out. 

“Very good,” Shera beamed. She led the pair to the door and knocked loudly. They waited a good minute before the door opened to a tired looking woman. She smiled gently and had kind eyes but she look like she was in need of a vacation, or at least a nap. 

Leon relented, as far as first impressions went, she was probably a great mom. 

“Hi there, come in, come in. Nice to see you Shera.” She stepped back and let them enter. In another room they could hear the sounds of playing and laughter and something sounding suspiciously like legos being tipped over. 

“Nice to see you again too, Freya. This is Leon and Cloud. I guess we’re all anxious to see how the day is going to go.” Shera said. “How is Riku?” 

“Poor thing,” She sighed, really looking ready to collapse for the day. “He’s doing okay. Health wise i would say he’s great. He’s a good weight for his age and he eats just fine. Sleeps pretty well though he does have the occasional nightmare, i think. He’s been walking for weeks too.” 

“That all sounds good, but i take it he’s still not making any noise?” Shera asked. 

“No,” Freya shook her head. “I’ve taken to checking on him several times a night in case he’s up. He hardly even makes any noise when he’s crying from a nightmare or has another need.” 

Shera nodded and looked back at the men. “You’re sure?” 

“We’re here,” Leon deadpanned, noticing easily when Cloud ran his fingers up his spine to keep him calm. Still, there was no reason to put the women off with a bad attitude. 

“We’re sure,” Cloud added quietly. 

“Well,” Freya cleared her throat and nodded. “He’s in here, or at least i left him in here. Little one wanders off sometimes, but he tends to stay away from the other children. I’m beginning to get the impression that he just doesn’t like their noise. Some mornings i can really relate.” 

She led them into the living room that had baskets of toys pushed neatly against the walls. It was obvious several children lived in the house but it wasn’t a mess. Sitting on the carpet in front of the couch was Riku, his silver hair sticking up in all directions from waking up that morning. In his hands was a white wolf plush toy that he had been bouncing around on its legs. When the adults entered he hugged it to his chest and stared at the t.v. 

“It’s his favorite.” Freya said quietly “I really just let him take it everywhere. It’s the only thing he plays with.” 

Leon and Cloud were both awe struck. They’d seen pictures and heard all about the boy but now he was real. Real and beautiful even as he carefully ignored them all. 

“Hey Riku, honey.” Freya said, crouching down next to him. “Look! Cloud and Leon came to see you.” Her tone was a mixture of soft and excited, trying to engage him. Leon’s opinion went up at least, this seemed to be a nice foster home. 

Riku ignored her still, but his grip on the wolf tightened. 

“He’s one.” Cloud said hesitantly. “How much does he really understand?” 

Freya smiled, “I couldn’t say, but i’ve had a lot of children here over the years and i tend to assume they understand everything. Riku hasn’t been an exception to that rule.” 

“Good,” Leon muttered. “May we?” 

Freya nodded, “Of course.” She looked back at Riku. “You let me know if you need something, honey.” 

“Why don’t we give them a bit” Shera suggested, nodding for them to leave the room. With that they were gone, leaving Leon and Cloud alone with Riku. 

The baby peeked at them once before returning his gaze to the t.v. It was all Leon really needed to see. Riku wasn’t slow, he was cautious. He didn’t know how to trust people. 

Cloud laced his fingers with Leon’s and pulled him slowly into the room. They sat on the floor and practically admired the child. If this went well, they could have a son and that was mind blowing. 

“Nice to meet you, Riku. I’m Cloud and this is Squall.” Cloud took care of the introductions with a small smile but then fell silent. Leon didn’t say anything, not yet anyway. He was too busy watching Riku. Even in this happy home, far too many memories of his orphanage surfaced. 

After a few minutes of silence, Leon leaned back comfortably against the couch and Cloud snuggled up to his side, resting his head on Leon’s shoulder. 

It might not have felt like progress to others, but Cloud and Leon spoke fluent silence. This silence was comfortable and after a full five minutes, Riku’s attention had shifted to them. 

Leon had an arm wrapped around Cloud and the other resting in his lap and it was hard not to reach out for the child. “I like your wolf.” he said, gesturing to his toy. “Wolves are Cloud’s favorite too.” 

Cloud nodded, still happily pressed to Leon’s side. “I have a stuffed wolf too. He’s old and worn now but he’s still my favorite. I named him Fenrir. Does yours have a name?” 

Riku didn’t answer but he looked down at his wolf and pet the stuffed toy like it was real. It did at the very least, prove he was listening. 

“Squall likes lions.” Cloud said, his voice holding untold amusement. “Lions are okay too.” 

Leon laughed, but made very little noise doing so. It was mostly given away by his chest shaking. Again, he gained Riku’s attention.  
They fell quiet again and when it became obvious that they weren’t going to keep talking or try and touch him, Riku went back to playing with his wolf. For the second time in only a short period, they felt like progress had been made. He was comfortable playing beside them.

Shera poked her head in once and Leon calmly waved her away. They knew it was only supposed to be a short visit but they weren’t ready to leave yet. They wanted more time. 

The next time Riku looked up at them, he stared directly at Cloud who had his eyes closed. For whatever reason, that seemed to draw some interest. 

“Do you think Cloud is sleeping?” Leon whispered, watching Riku’s fascination. 

Riku, oddly enough just pointed at Cloud in response. 

“He likes to sleep on me,” Leon smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Cloud’s hair. Cloud resisted the urge to smile and leaned all too happily into Leon’s touch. “You can sit with us if you want.” 

He hadn’t thought for a second it would work, but Riku heaved himself up onto his feet and waddled closer before dropping back down to the ground. He watched Cloud a moment longer before looking back at Leon. Without a sound, he slumped back so his head rested on Leon’s thigh and brought his stuffed wolf to press against his face. 

Leon had tensed for a moment but Cloud’s own soft breathing against his neck kept him relaxed. Reaching out slowly he rested his hand on Riku’s side. It earned him a glance but Riku’s eyes just drifted shut and buried his face against his toy again. 

When the quiet dragged on, Cloud risked opening his eyes again and smiled at the sight. This boy was definitely going to be their son.  
“He’s sleeping,” Cloud whispered after a little closer inspection. “He’s sleeping on you, Lion.” 

Leon could only nod, hardly able to describe the emotion filling him. 

When another ten minutes passed Shera reappeared, no doubt ready to tell them that it was time to leave but even she stopped in her tracks when she saw the three of them. Her smile was huge though she held her hands to her mouth. 

“Oh,” Freya beamed, looking relieved and happy all at once. That smile was enough to wipe away so much of her exhaustion. “That is very new.” She said quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby. 

“He’s perfect.” Leon said, rolling all of his feelings into two words.

“I’ll start drawing up the papers.” Shera said, actually looking a little misty eyed. The words were a relief, but it was hard to focus on them when they had to leave their baby behind today. Soon enough they’d be together. 

~  
The paperwork had been approved startlingly fast but the glowing references from Shera and Freya and the terror that was Vincent no doubt helped. The news had circled their friends like lightning and suddenly they had more gifts than they knew what to do with. Aerith and Tifa apparently hadn’t been the only ones storing things. Barret and Reno had dropped off several gifts and promised more was to come for the newest addition to their crazy family. 

Even Denzel had appeared one weekend to help paint Riku’s room and be over all happily overwhelmed at the notion of being an uncle. He’d taken to jokingly calling Cid grandpa and hoped Riku would one day follow suit. 

With first giving Freya a call, Cloud and Leon had gone over three more times to spend some time with Riku and by the last visit the baby had begun to expect them. As soon as they sat on the floor beside him, one of them would have Riku crawling on them moments later. 

It was an anxious morning when they waited for Shera to bring Riku to them. They’d wanted to pick him up themselves but this was how it was apparently done. 

“Squall, relax. Everything is perfect and ready.” Cloud said, watching as Leon paced their living room, cleaning what was already spotless.  
“I know.” Leon grumbled, “I just need to be doing something. This wait is killing me.” 

“I know, Lion.” Cloud said, standing to wrap his arms around Leon and squeeze him tightly. “Any minute now Riku’s going to be home and we’ll be a family.” 

Leon nodded, turning in Cloud’s arms to peck a kiss against his lips. “I know. Just nervous.” 

“You are going to be an amazing dad. It’s not even my opinion. It’s inevitable.” Cloud gave him that tiny smile he loved. 

“I never thought i’d have this.” Leon admitted. 

Cloud held tighter. “Now you do.” 

They both stood straighter when the front door opened and they could already hear Shera’s strained voice. “Okay, okay, you’re done being held, i can tell. You can stand on your own.” 

They heard the little footsteps entering carefully followed by Shera’s heels. 

“You’re gonna like it here!” she promised. 

Riku peered into the room warily and gave an audible gasp when he saw Leon and Cloud. He ran into the room, stumbling and falling to his knees but getting right back up again. His arms were in the air and Leon bent down to scoop the boy up and hug him close. 

“What’s the matter Riku?” he asked just before the baby burst into tears and buried his face against Leon’s throat. 

Shera sighed and smiled. “I told him we were coming here but i guess he either didn’t understand or didn’t believe me. He’s been angry since he realized he was leaving Freya’s.” 

“Getting moved to a new house would have pissed me off too.” Leon said, not even realizing he was rocking from side to side to comfort Riku. 

“Thank you for bringing him home.” Cloud said, one hand on Riku’s back while he leaned on Leon. 

“How could i not see this happy ending through?” Shera grinned, looking genuinely thrilled. 

“Welcome home, Riku.” Leon said, kissing Riku’s temple. He thought he might have found the gesture odd, but he didn’t. “You’re gonna stay with us now.” 

“Forever.” Cloud added, knowing they were going to have a busy few days. Tomorrow their friends would flock to the house a few at a time to meet their new nephew, but for now it was just about the three of them. 

Riku sniffed, clinging to Leon and smiling a little at Cloud. He still didn’t make any noises, but they were sure he would when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to end the prequel here, but now i'm debating on a scene of how they got Sora and Roxas too. I don't know if i should bother or not! Opinions appreciated.


End file.
